Ladybug
by sparklespepper
Summary: TF:Animated A femme bot comes to earth and she knows Bumblebee. Who is she? And who came along with her?
1. New Comers

Title: Ladybug

Summary: A femme bot comes to earth and she knows Bumblebee. Who is she? And who came along with her?

Rating: T

Warning: This story have a few curse words from both cybertonain and english.

I was watching this _Transformers: Prime_ episode, _Con Job_, when it gave me this idea. I was watching _That 70's Show_ while I was writing this.

This is my second Transformers story and my third story all together.

This is not going to be a long story. Two, three chapters at the max.

_Stellar cycles- years_

**::Commlink::**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Comers<strong>

**In Space**

A space ship was chasing after a smaller space ship.

"Slagging cons." said the driver of the smaller ship. "If they think they can out drive me then their got another thing coming. Time to show them what I'm made of"

**(I'm not good with fight scenes, sorry)**

The driver of the smaller ship pretty much destroy that other ship but not without damaging it's own.

"Well that show him not to mess with me. But now I have to stop for repaires. Ah, pit-fragging cons. Next time I see them, I'm going to put my foot in their smart aft."

* * *

><p><strong>With the decepticons<strong>

"My lord, we have detected a decepticon emergency becon." said Lugnut.

"So it appears. Unknown vessel, this is your leader, Megatron speaking. Identify yourself." said Megatron

"This is decepticon Nightbird at your serve, my lord. I was in pursuit of a ship when things got... out of hand."

"Stay where you are, Nightbird. We will be sending you aid" said Megatron

"Thank you my lord. I am truely grateful. Nightbird out."

* * *

><p><strong>On Earth<strong>

Bumblebee and Sari were playing video games at the base. They were out on portal and Bumblebee was suppose be watching the montior.

"Ah, I'm going to beat you Bumblebee" said the techno-organic Sari

"No, way Sari. You're never going to beat my high score." said the yellow scout.

There were so tired up in their game, they didn't notice that Telatran 1 had detected an ship in the atmosphere.

Optimus and the other were portal around the city. Optimus was about to radio Bee that they were returning to base when a meteor caught his attention. The meteor landed in the forest.

**::Did you see that?:: **comm Bulkhead

**::I did:: **Optimus

**::Well, what ever it is we better check it out. Some one might be hurt:: **Ratchet

**::Agreed, but be cation. If some one did land they might not be friendly:: **Optimus

**::My thoughts exacty:: **Prowl

**::I'll radio in Bumblebee and Sari to meet us there:: **Optimus

**::Right:: **Everyone else

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons<strong>

"Megatron sir, it's a honor." said Nightbird as he bow.

"Likewise, Nightbird. What have you to report on your travels" said Megatron

"I was just traveling around looking for friends, detroying my foes, and looks like I finally found some."

"Sir we have detected a ship in the atmosphere" said Lugnut

"It's probably the ship I was chasing. And by the way the driver was driving, it was no Autobot"

"A neutral, then." said Megatron

"Yup"

"Hm, interesting. Blizwing, Lugnut, check it. Nightbird remain so you can rest"

"Thank you sir"

"Oh I can wait to have fun with the new guest. I'll destroy them into pieces. If they don't give up peacefully of course." said Blizwing who change from random, to Hothead, to Icy.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base<strong>

Optimus appear on the screem to see Bumblebee not there.

"Bumblebee?" he yelled.

They couldn't hear him, they were too busy playing

"Bumblebee?" he yelled again

Still didn't hear him

"**Bumblebee!" **That not only got his attention but cause him to jump in his seat and stumble to the monitor.

"Yes?" he said

"If you're not too busy playing around, I need you and Sari to meet us at this coordinates. There might be some trouble."

"Sure thing boss-bot" Bee said

"Alright see you there" said Optimus as he disappear from the monitor

"I'll get there boss-bot as soon as I save"said Bumblebee as he return to his game

"What did he want?" asked Sari

"Nothing too important. Let's finish up this game"

* * *

><p><strong>In the woods<strong>

The Autobots were just about to reach the crash scene when the Decepticons attack.

"O look it's the Autobots. You want to play" said Blitzwing

"Blitwing I'll take care of the Autobots. You check out the ship" said Lugnut as he charged the autobots

"Why do you have to have all the fun..." Blitwing mumbled as he check out the scene.

"Ratchet you get to the ship While the rest of us battle Lugnut" said Optimus

"You got it, Prime" said Ratchet as he sneak pass Lugnut.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Bumblebee and Sari<strong>

"Boss-bot said there might be some trouble around here" said Bumblebee

"What kind of trouble?" said Sari

Just then they heard an explosion in the area they were heading

"I think decepticon trouble. Hold on" said Bumblebee as he drive faster

* * *

><p>Blitwing arrive at the ship to see that the enterance was open and no one was inside the ship.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" said Ratchet. He had his magnets out.

"Oh the Autobot want to play. Fine, let's..." he was unable to finish that sentence when somebot came out screaming.

"Aah" the bot hit both mechs with a blaster, making them both stumbling backwards

"Get away from my ship, you...you... dumbafts" said the bot.

Ratchet looked at the new bot. It was a red and black femme bot. She was a neutral, and she was pretty.

"No one calls me a 'dumbaft' and gets away with it" said hothead as he attack the femme.

The femme jumped and send a kick in his way.

"Grr, you'll pay for that" growled hothead

"Ah you'll all talk and no action. Bring in on, con"

Ratchet watch the fight from the sideline. So far he figured out the femme was a excellent fighter. And she got a temper problem,too. He was out of his thoughts when the femme kick Blizwing so hard it send him fly and was now right in front of Ratchet with the blaster aiming at him.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Sari had arrive to help the others.<p>

"Bumblebee, good you're here. You and Sari go help Ratchet"

"Right" both of them said. They were about to leave when Lugnut came in front of them.

"You aren't going anywhere Autobot" said Lugnut as he threw a missile at them.

Bumblebee grab Sari and took the hit.

"Bumblebee!" yelled Bulkhead as he threw his wrecking ball at Lugnut while Prowl got Bee

Lugnut was about to attack again when Blizwing bump into him.

"Ah, we can go now" said Icy

"Fine" said Lugnut

They transform amd flew off.

"What was that?" said Sari

"I don't know, but we should check on Ratchet" said Prime

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" said Ratchet<p>

"Yeah, I heard that before" she said as she move her blaster got hotter.

"Ratchet!"

They turn around to see Optimus, Bulkhead, and Sari.

"Let him go!" said Sari

"I had worst threats from decepticons. Why should I?" said the femme just as Prowl and Bee arrive, with Prowl helping Bee.

When they got a look at the scene, Bee's optics widen.

"Ladybug?"

The femme, looked to the source of the voice. When she saw who it was her optic widen. Just like that the untamed fire in her optics were now as cool as the ocean. "Bumblebee?"

"Uhm, Lady, Ratchet's not the enemy. He's a friend."

The bot, Ladybug looked back at Ratchet. "Oh, he's not...he's your...oh" She put down her blaster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" she said as she help the old bot up.

"I'm fine really" said Ratchet

"No, no I shouldn't of attack you. I mean you're already as old as it is" she said. Causing Ratchet to be annoyed.

Forgeting Ratchet for the minute she ran up to Bumblebee and lift him in the air with a tight hug. She was a bit taller than Prowl. "Bumblebee~ I haven't seen you since you went off to Autoboot Camp and I haven't heard from you for the last 55 stellar cycles"

"Yeah nice to see you, too. Sorry, I haven't call. Intakes"

"Oops sorry" She place him down. See that he's injury she starts to worry. "You're hurt. Did someone hurt you cause I swear when I find out who I'm kicking his aft. Come on lets get you better" she said as she took Bee inside the ship forgeting everyone.

All the others do was stare, shock on how femme bot change so fast.

"So..." said Prowl, first to recover "That went well"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Who is she?

Title: Ladybug

Summary: A femme bot comes to earth and she knows Bumblebee. Who is she? And who came along with her?

Rating: T

Warning: This story have a few curse words from both cybertonain and english.

_Stellar cycles- years_

**::Commlink::**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Who is she?<strong>

"So Bee, how do you know her?" asked Sari.

Everyone were in the ship's sick-bay letting Ratchet make any repairs, while Ladybug went to get some treats.

"Well, Sari. She's sort of my caretaker..." said Bumblebee. Everybody was not that surprise, guessing the way she acted around him. But what he say next, took the cake."...and my sister."

Ratchet fell a little, Bulkhead's mouth fall open, Optimus stared with wide optics, and Prowl crash a little, just a little. Sari was excited.

"Now that you mention it they both kind of have the same optics" said Bulkhead

"You have a sister? Cool, what's she like?" She was happy to have another girl in the group of mainly boys.

"Well, she's kind of like me"

Both Ratchet and Prowl grunt loudly

"But with a temper problem and maybe a little overprotected. Actually, sometimes she might act like Prowl."

That brought a few signs of relief.

"But most of the time she acts like me"

"Okay, who wants energon goodies" said Ladybug as she enter the room.

"I do, I do" said Bee like a little sparkling. Everyone was looking at him. "Hey, if you taste her goodies, you'll be begging, too." he said with a small blush on his face.

"So... your Bumblebee's sister. Bumblebee doesn't speak of you" said Optimus as he look at Bumblebee.

"Eating" said Bumblebee as he stuff his mouth with treats.

"Well, don't blame him. I like to travel around, and sometime I pick up somebots who don't like me. I would hate to have my enemies using Bee to get to me"

"So you travel around the universe? Sweet" said Sari

"Uhm, yeah sweet indeed. Who are you?"

"Sis, this is Sari Sumdac. She's one of my best friend" replied Bee

"Hello, there Sari. Keeping Bee out of trouble?" said Ladybug

"I try, but now a days trouble starts looking for us" said Sari

"We're going to get along just fine"

* * *

><p><strong>Decepticons<strong>

" So, this mystery bot is a femme" said Megatron

"And you got your butt kicked by this femme" laugh Nightbird

"I did not. I went easy on her. The next time I see that femme bot, I'll show her who's boss." said Hothead

"Yeah but not before I get a look at her. I want to see what she's made of"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base<strong>

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ladybug, and Sari were playing video games, _Super Smash Bros_.

"Oh, Bulkhead, I am kicking your aft" said Ladybug as she cause Bulkhead to fell again.

"Yeah, Bulkhead and she's only a beginner" laughed Bumblebee.

"Could you please keep it down," said Prowl, he was practicing his stands.

"So, what kind of martical arts you do, Prowl?" said Ladybug when she left the game

"Circuit-su and Diffusion"

"Really, well you don't mine if we do a little sparing practice, do you?"

Prowl pause what he was doing and look at her. "Alright"

* * *

><p>Prowl and Ladybug were in the training area with everybody watching.<p>

"5 bucks goes to Ladybug" said Sari

They both bow and begin the match. So far they were tie. Prowl was surprise of how quick and graceful she was. Her form of martical arts was unfamiliar to him. Then they seperated.

"You fight well. Tell me, what form do you practice?" asked Prowl

"I practice Metallikato." replied Ladybug

"I have heard of it. It's a very rare form of martical arts. Very few bots practice it."

"Well, if you travel around as must as I do, you pick up a few things. And since I travel alone, I have to protect myself from any danger I can come across. I can teach you later if you want"

Prowl nodded

Before they can continue the alarm went of. "Aaww"

"Autobots, we have decepticon problem in the city. Ladybug, would you like to join us? We can really use your help." said Prime

"Yeah, you can show those decepticreeps what we got" said Bee

"Hm, alright. If that means I can keep an eye on you"

"Oh, please I can take care of myself"

"Riigght" she said, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>The autobot arrive at the scene to see Blitzwing and a new black bot, but mostly Blitzwing, causing damage.<p>

"Took you guys long enough" said Fanzone as the bot transform. "Who's this?" Pointing to Ladybug.

"Hello, I'm Ladybug. Bee's sister"

"Captain Fanzone. Great, another machine" he mumbled that last part.

"There you are Femme. Last time I went easy on you but this time you won't be so lucky" said Hothead

"This guy is crazy, is he?" said Lady

"Yup" "Totally" replied Bee and Sari

"Knock it off, genius. Hello there autobots. The name's Nightbird, and I came to see the captain of that ship I was chasing."

"That was you? Hey, you own me for the damage on my ship!" said Lady

"Oh forgive me for my action. Here let me fix that" he said in a threatening way.

Everyone was got ready to fight the cons when Ladybug pull out her dual energy Katanas.

"This 'Con's mine" she said. You can see the untamed fire in her optics again.

"You sure"

"Hm, he has to pay for the damage. And what better way then an aft kicking"

"Alright then. We'll deal with Blitzwing" said Optimus

"Alright then femme. Being it on" said Nightbird

The fight with Blitzwing went pretty quick. They finish just in time to see Ladybug and Nightbird finish up the match, with Lady winning.

Both bots were good but Ladybug had a lot more energy. She kicked the con with her knee, causing him to fall backward, catch the sword that was in the air and pointed it towards him. The con had enough. She looked back at Blitzwing.

"You'll pay for this" He growled then flew away.

"Time to take out the trash. All yours, Bulky" she said as she put her katanas away.

"With pleasure" Bulkhead pick up the black mech on the ground and threw him all the way until he hit Blitzwing.

"Nice"

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter. Please Review :)<strong>


	3. Same old

Alright this is the last chapter.

Now, some of you are probably wondering what's the history between Bumblebee and Ladybug. Well, I've been thinking about it for a while and I probably will write a one chapter prequel, probably is the key word. But I will tell you a small summary of it.

Bumblebee was just a sparkling when it his creators died. How? That's your decision. He and his sister moved to a Youth Center where they were raise by caretakers until they were old enough. Regardless of being a youngling herself, Ladybug took care of him all the way until he left for Autoboot Camp.

Now, if someone wants to write a prequel of this, feel free to do so. :)

This chapter has some humor at the end. I was watching _That 70's Show_ at the time.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Same old<strong>

**Back at the Base**

It was pretty much like a party back at the base.

"Now that you're part of the team, we should pick out a vechile mode for ya. I have a few ideas" said Bee

"Sounds like fun, but I can't be part of the team, yet" said Ladybug

"What do you mean?" asked Sari

"Well, now that my ship's repair, I would like to see more of earth. I mean if Detriot is this fun who knows how fun what the whole planet can be"

"Yup, same old sis. She can never stay in one place for too long" said Bee

"You got that right" she laugh

* * *

><p><strong>In the forest, with Ladybug's ship<strong>

"You sure you don't want to come, Bee. You don't know what we're going to find. And I'll make you more energon treats"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not a sparkling anymore you know"

"I know. I'm surprise how much you grow to stay in one place for so long. But know this, you'll always be my sweet little Bee"

Bee smiled and nodded.

"Ladybug, It was a pleasure meeting you. I want you to know that you'll always have a place here." said Optimus as he hand out his servo

She took it. "Thank you sir. And it was nice to meet you too. It was nice to meet all of you. Especially you, Sari. You got a lot of spuck."

"Likewise. Say cheese" said Sari as she took a photo of Ladybug "Perfect"

"Oh, I almost forgot something." She toss a datapad at Bee

"What is it?"

"The recipes for my energon treats"

Once she say that everybot gather around Bee, who wasn't going to let them see.

"And I believe I own you a rematch and Prowl some lessons" she said to Bulkhead and Prowl.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Bulkhead as he place a servo behind his head with a blush he had ever since he met her.

"There's always next time" said Prowl

"That's right. My sis may not stay long but she always comes back" Bee said while hugging his sister.

"If anything happens to him, I'll be coming for you guys and kicking your asses"

"Not worry. The kid's in good hands" said Ratchet

Ladybug nodded and wave as she headed towards her ship.

Everybody was waving as her ship took off.

"Guys, I think she was serious about the ass kicking" said Bee with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Base<strong>

Everybody was relaxing while Bumblebee was making the treats on the recipe when was forgeting one very important thing; he couldn't cook.

"Would you eat this?" asked Bee to Prowl. The treats were all burn and black.

"No" he replied

Bee threw them away. "Well, it's in there if you change your mind"

"Hey guys, guess what" said Sari as she came in.

"What?" asked Bulkhead. Optimus, Bee, and Prowl came around to hear the news. Ratchet was some where else.

"Ladybug, just send me an email. She said she can come back in a few month"

"That's great!" said Bulkhead and Bumblebee. They miss her treats. They started dancing.

Just then, Ratchet came in to see what all the commotion about. He stopped when he saw them dancing.

"All gesh, you didn't eat those treats, did you? 'Cause I thought the kid was playing"

"No"

"Oh. Okay then. Stop acting weird" he said as he went off.

"Sure thing Doc-bot" said Bee

The moment he was out of sight, they started dancing again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**I already started writing a sequel but I won't post it up just yet. It's proven to be harder to write then I suspected, especially when you're trying to get to the bad/suspense/drama part. So once I figure things out, I'll post it. I'm on the computer every day from when my mom leaves for work until she gets back, so you don't have to wait that long. Execpt if I have to go away for a while, then you'll might have to wait a little longer.**


End file.
